Toothache
by dbzqueens
Summary: It's a rainy day, and Videl and Gohan are stuck inside with nothing to do. And, on top of that, Videl has a toothache. So, it's up to Gohan to make her feel better!


Toothache

**A/N: Just a little romance one-shot for Gohan and Videl that I thought of and wanted to write immediately! For those of you who read my story TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl, sorry that the update is taking forever, but I'm trying my best! Anyways, on to the story! Wait, no, I lied, heh. Before you read, I would like to mention that the reason why I didn't add this to the collection of Gohan and Videl that I have, is just because I worked hard on this story, and feel like it should stand alone. I wanna see how it does! Okay, now on to the story! Read and Review! ^.^**

When it comes to Videl Satan, there are many things that can make her annoyed, very quickly. She hates having to repeat herself more than once, she hates when people lie or keep secrets from her, she can't stand people who don't speak up when they're talking, and she hates the smell of oranges. But, something that she _especially_ hates, is being in pain, and not being able to do anything about it.

Let's just say, when she gets paper cuts…it's not pretty.

But, when she gets something as small as, oh, I don't know, a toothache…she gets ANNOYED. This happened to be one of those days.

"Gohan..." Videl moaned again. Gohan sighed. It had been a rainy day all day, the couple had been stuck inside, and Videl's annoying and especially painful toothache _refused_ to get better. And frankly, she couldn't have been more pissed off about it.

"Yeah, Videl?" he asked, looking up at her from his position on the couch; she was sitting down, and he was laying with his feet up and his head in her lap.

"My tooth hurts! Make it better!" she commanded, not knowing what else to say. Gohan chuckled at her, and she glared down at him. "You think this is FUNNY?" Gohan gulped. She glared at him and sighed dejectedly, moaning once more. Gohan frowned and examined his girlfriend, holding her jaw in pain, moaning, and then swearing every 10 seconds; it still amazed him how…_extensive_, her vocabulary was.

"Videl, common, just let me take you to a dentist!" he pleaded, sitting up.

"NO!" she immediately snapped at him. He looked at her confused, and realization soon dawned on him. Videl Satan, strong and mighty crime fighter, was afraid of the dentist. Of course.

"Videl…are you…afraid of the dentist?" he asked quietly, trying his best not to laugh.

"NO!" she snapped again, but, after seeing the look on his face, sighed. "Okay, fine, a little…" Gohan's first intention was to laugh at his poor girlfriend, but then again, he hated to see that she was hurting, so he stood up, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Wait here, I'm going to go see if we have any ice for you to put on your jaw, alright?" he asked gently. Videl smiled slightly. That boy sure did know how to make her feel better. Videl silently watched him as he disappeared into the kitchen. As he left, Videl couldn't help but admire just how truly lucky she was to have him. Here she had been, all day, pestering him nonstop about her terrible toothache, and he stayed patient with her the whole time. Not a whole lot of people could do that. The thought made her smile warmly, and soon Gohan walked back in, holding the ice pack in one hand. He grinned and walked over to her, and sat down next to her.

"Here," he said, placing the ice pack ever so carefully onto her jaw. The raven haired girl let out a sigh of pleasure as the frozen pack brought relief to her jaw.

"Thanks," she whispered, enjoying the ice. Gohan blushed, and stammered out a quiet 'You're welcome.' The exhausted Videl soon gradually let her head rest on Gohan's shoulder as they let the rain be the backdrop to their peaceful mood. Soon though, much too soon, her tooth, began to hurt again.

"God DAMMIT!" she yelled out, sitting up frustrated. Gohan fell over, startled.

"V-Videl! You scared me!"

"Why won't this damn TOOTHACHE, just go AWAY?"

"Videl, just calm down! Take a deep breath or something!" He tried calming her as she jumped up and began searching through the Son family medicine cabinet.

"Doesn't your family have any damn ORAJEL or something?" she muttered, trying to find something to rid her pain. She looked frantically through the cabinets, tossing everything that wouldn't help her at random directions, as the slightly afraid Gohan ran around catching all of the medicine before it hit the ground.

"V-Videl, why don't you just wait until my mom comes home? She can do wonders on aches and pains!" Gohan exclaimed, thinking that that would be the right thing to say.

Wrong.

"W-WHAT? NO. YOUR MOTHER WILL GO _CRAZY NURSE FROM HELL_ ON ME IF I TELL HER THAT MY TOOTH HURTS." Gohan sighed and slapped his hand to his forehead. But he honestly did agree with her. His mom did have a tendency to go a bit…overboard. But, growing tired of seeing Videl frantically search for something to ease his pain, he grabbed her wrists, spun her around, brought her away from the cabinets and towards the fireplace, and quickly pressed his lips to hers. Her bright blue eyes widened in surprise, but soon closed as she fell deeper and deeper into the kiss. Gohan wrapped his strong arms around her waist and Videl threw her arms around his neck as they savored the moment. The flames from the fire provided warmth for them, although I'm sure that they would both argue that being in each other's arms was warmth enough, they still sat and shared gentle kisses by the fire anyways. Without really meaning to, she had somehow found herself in his lap, giggling softly as he nibbled on her ear. How had they gone from Videl yelling about her toothache to _this_? Honestly, she could care less. Her once too-shy-to-make-a-move Gohan, was actually making quite a few moves that she hadn't even known he was capable of!

The couple stayed in their quite comfortable position not realizing when Goku had quietly opened the door as him, Chichi, and Goten stepped through, back from their day at Capsule Corp. They hadn't noticed until,

"GOHAN, WHY ARE YOU EATING VIDEL'S EAR?" Goten yelled out, panicking. Gohan and Videl fell over in shock, completely caught off guard. Goku laughed nervously, and Chichi was positively _glowing._

"Grandchildren!" she shouted out in glee. Gohan moaned in annoyance, and Videl blushed bright red. Goten ran over and latched onto Videl's leg, grinning up at her.

"Hi Videl!" he shouted. Videl smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey kiddo, what's new?" she asked him, sitting down on the couch as he positioned himself in her lap.

"Well, I went and played with Trunks today, and we put worms in Mr. Vegeta's shoes, but he didn't seem to like that, so he threatened to final flash us all the way out of the galaxy!" Goten exclaimed, talking a mile a minute. Videl smirked. Monkey Prince hated worms? She would keep that in mind. Definitely. But Goten was waiting for her response, so she grinned and smoothed back his hair.

"That sounds fun! Did you, by any chance, happen to record his exact reaction?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, Trunks did, but Mr. Vegeta crushed it with his foot, threw it out the window and blasted it, so I don't think that you can watch it. I think." Videl frowned. She had been looking forward to that! Oh well.

"Come here, Goten, you're getting poor Videl all wet! Need I remind you we were just out in the rain? Common, let's get you dried up." Chichi said to her youngest son. Goten pouted.

"But I wanna stay with Videl!" he shouted, holding onto her. Videl smiled.

"Alright kiddo, I'll help you dry off." She complied. Goten cheered and pulled her into the bathroom to retrieve a towel.

"CHICHI, I WANT FOOD!"

"Goku, we just ate at Bulma's!"

"I know, but I'm hungry again!"

"I'm kinda hungry too, mom!" Gohan agreed.

"MOMMY, HUNGRY!" Goten called from the bathroom. Chichi sighed.

"Videl dear, are you staying for dinner?" Chichi asked as Videl emerged from the bathroom, holding the now dry Goten's hand.

"Sure!" she agreed, not being able to say no to any one of the Sons. Especially not with Goten looking at her with those puppy dog eyes.

"But Videl, how are you going to eat when your tooth hurts so bad?" Gohan asked, concerned. Videl glared at him, and he realized that he probably shouldn't have said that.

"VIDEL, YOU HAVE A TOOTHACHE? MY MOMMY CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT, SHE HELPS ME FEEL BETTER ALL THE TIME!" Goten shouted. Chichi looked concerned and walked quickly up to Videl. Videl sighed, realizing that now she would never be able to be out of Chichi's sight until she truly felt better. Chichi gently touched Videl's jaw, and she winced. Chichi smiled.

"I'll get you fixed up in no time!" she exclaimed. Videl sighed in relief, and Goten, Goku, and Gohan laughed. Chichi ushered Videl into her room and got out her first aid kit, looking for a medicine sure to get rid of her toothache in no time at all. Videl sat quietly, looking out the doorway and watching the Son boys mess around and play at the dinner table, and the sight made her smile. Chichi sat next to Videl, smiling at the scene in front of her as well.

"Makes you smile to see how close they are, doesn't it?" Chichi asked Videl, and she nodded quietly, still enjoying the scene before her. "I get to see this every day. Makes me proud to see them so close together as a family. You know, we all consider you part of the family as well, Videl." Videl smiled.

"Thanks, Chichi. It means more than you can imagine. Your family has been like the family that I've never had. I can't thank you enough for it." Videl said. Chichi smiled and put her hand on top of Videl's, squeezing it once.

"Anytime." She replied. "Alright, let's get you fixed up!" she soon began working her medical magic that only a mother could know, as Videl sat, only wincing slightly, and smiled, thinking about her incredible luck. She had such an amazing boyfriend, and although his family was insane, they were incredible. So welcoming, warm, kind. She thought, and laughed to herself at how, one of her pet peeves, getting a blasted _toothache_, led to such a blissful day.

It was all the little things. Funny how the little annoying things, turned to such happy little things.

Funny how things turned out.

Funny how they always turn out. And that, she was perfectly okay with. Because it was the little things, that make life worthwhile. Like enjoying a rainy day inside with your boyfriend. Like spending time by the warm fire. Like listening to a little boy's happy, energy filled stories about his daily antics. Like getting a toothache.

It's funny how one of her least favorite things…

turned into one of her most favorite memories.


End file.
